La persona superior a dios: la historia de Kamijou Touma
by narutojuubi6767
Summary: Esta historia comienza en la parte final del arco de las sisters. un pasado del que no sabia nada, alcanza al joven conocido como Kamijou touma, lentamente, el vuelve a conocer el pasado que logro olvidar gracias a la ayuda indirecta de cierta monja, pero, ¿como afectara esto a su vida?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, bueno, he tenido esta idea desde hace tiempo, así que he decidido por fin darle forma

ACLARACIONES: Esta historia pueden verla como una re-interpretacion desde el arco de las sisters, pero a medida que avancemos se revelaran datos que he pensado agregar, así que no sera una historia 100% fiel a la novela, no trato de copiar la historia de las novelas, solo me mantendre hasta cierto punto fiel y lentamente iremos desligandonos, pero no por ello cambiare mucho la historia, en escencia la trama de cada arco puede ser la misma, pero el como la tome nuestro desafortunado protagonista puede cambiar con respecto a lo establecido en la novela

PAREJAS, bueno, a decir verdad, en ningun fic que he escrito, en esta pagina y en otras, he establecido una pareja definitiva, así que, sientanse libres en decir que pareja creen que deberia haber, una cosa, si es una pareja rara, como por ejemplo un kamijou touma x laura stuart, no me incomoda, de hecho seria un proyecto interesante, pero en escencia con respecto a la historia que quiero entregarles a ustedes los lectores, la pareja es segundario, pero aclaro ya, que no pierdan tiempo esperando harem ya que no me gusta, excepto en comedia, pero esta historia esta muy lejos de ese camino

QUE PUEDEN ESPERAR EN ESTE FIC, bueno, como dije antes, esta historia no sera tan apegada a la trama de la novela, estara concentrada hasta el arco de la world war 3 en solo touma, una vez llegado ese arco nos enfocaremos en los 3 heroes de esta serie así como sus motivos por los que se ven involucrados y obviamente su destino despues del conflicto global, pero no se preocupen, las historias de ellos quedaran intactas, solo la de touma se vera modificada a medida que avancemos de momento

Que mas puedo decir, como dice arriba, esta historia es M, por lo que habra violencia (mucha ya que es mi especialidad), accion, gore (en este sentido sere lo mas descriptivo que pueda en cada ocasion pero para el bien de ustedes no seran muchas seguidas, a menos que accelerator pelee) temas como el alcoholismo y otros temas que son para mayores, así que solo puedo decir que esta historia leanla bajo su propia restriccion

Sin mas que decir, disfruten de esta historia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PROLOGO: un cierto cambio en el destino

Algo le decia, que esto pintaba para mal, el sentía rabia por alguna razon, sentía que si seguia ese camino, solo sentiria mas rabia… pero no podia dejarlo pasar, el cuerpo muerto de la hermana de Mikoto dentro de aquella bolsa que una chica identica a la famosa "railgun" acompañada de un grupo de chicas identicas llevaban, le hacia sentir tristeza, impotencia y rabia por no haber estado alli para defenderla

Lo que mas le dolia, era lo que esa chica que se referia así misma como Misaka 10032 decia

"produccion en masa de clones para un experimento para alcanzar el nivel 6" – susurro el joven de cabello puntiagudo con repugnancia

Apreto con fuerza su puño derecho y comenzo a caminar, sus ojos ardian en deseo de respuestas… y por dios el tendria esas respuestas

Y por sobre todo, el detendria al mal nacido que mato a la hermana de Mikoto, aunque deba destrozarlo completamente

FIN DEL PROLOGO


	2. aquel que promete destruir las ilusiones

CAPITULO 1: AQUEL QUE PROMETE DESTRUIR LAS ILUSIONES

El auto bus se había detenido, frente al chico estaba la residencia de la escuela Tokiwadai, lugar donde se encontraban las señoritas que asistian a la escuela privada Tokiwadai

Acomodando al gato entre sus brazos. el joven se acerco a paso lento a la recepcion del lugar, notando que nadie estaba alli, solamente estaba un panel con varios botones y los nombres de cada habitante del edificio al lado de su numero correspondiente

El joven se acerco y marco el numero correspondiente a la habitacion de la chica a quien buscaba, luego de unos segundos, una voz respondio

¿?: si, ¿Qué desea? – pregunto la voz

¿?: necesito hablar con Misaka-san – respondio el chico con seriedad en su voz

¿?: ¿es importante lo que desea hablar con ella? – pregunto la voz

¿?: no tanto, pero aun así me gustaria zanjar este tema lo mas rapido posible – respondio de inmediato

¿?: Onee-sama no se encuentra en estos momentos, pero seguro no tarda en llegar, así que puede entrar a esperarla – dijo la voz

¿?: gracias – dijo dirigiendose al ascensor – estoy seguro que esa voz la he escuchado en otro lugar – susurro para si mismo

Al llegar a la habitacion, toco la puerta un par de veces, recibiendo como respuesta del otro lado que estaba abierto y entrase

Al entrar, el joven vio a una chica de menor edad que el, vistiendo el clasico traje de la escuela Tokiwadai, la joven tenia el cabello amarrado en dos coletas de color castaño claro

El chico la reconocio debido a que se habían encontrado temprano en la mañana

¿?: vaya, así que eras tu – comento mirando al joven – disculpa, ¿cual era tu nombre?

¿?: Kamijou Touma – respondio el joven mirando a la chica – disculpa, pero no recuerdo bien tu nombre, ¿podrias repetirmelo?

¿?: je, esta bien, mi nombre es Shirai Kuroko – respondio mientras pegaba nuevamente su rostro a la almohada con una sonrisa en su rostro – puedes sentarte en mi cama para que no tengas que esperar de pie todo el tiempo – dijo sin mirar al chico

El chico asintio mientras se sentaba en el costado de la cama, preguntandose si esa era su cama, entonces ¿Qué hacia en la de Misaka?

Touma: ahm, disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿Qué haces en la cama de Misaka-san? – pregunto con algo de duda - ¿eres una pervertida? – agrego entrecerrando los ojos

Kuroko: hay cosas que son aceptables en mi corazon, como por ejemplo grabar a Onee-sama mientras toma una ducha o robarle el asiento de su bicicleta – respondio mientras su rostro parecia sobrepasar la imaginacion

Touma: jeje, este, no es lo que me preguntaba – dijo riendo levemente

Pero antes de hacer algo mas, escucharon pasos que se aproximaban

Touma: debe ser… – pero fue cortado por la chica a su lado

Kuroko: no es Onee-sama, es la supervisora del dormitorio – dijo con seriedad – si ella te encuentra habra grandes problemas, escondete rapido – dijo mientras ordenaba todo lo que pudiera ser encontrado como malo a ojos de la supervisora

Mientras tanto, el joven dio una rapida mirada a la habitacion, buscando donde esconderse, pero todos parecian malos lugares, así que opto por uno de ellos

Debajo de la cama

Mientras Kuroko se acercaba a la puerta que era golpeada por alguien, Kamijou se encontro algo inesperado

Un oso Kirugumar con varias marcas de cortes y vendas

Kamijou (pensando): que raro, espera un momento, sera que… - acerco su mano al oso notando que los cortes parecian recientes, con un poco de fuerza abrió el oso, encontrando papeles con informacion

Sintiendo la puerta cerrarse, y sin ver a la compañera de cuarto de Misaka, Touma sale de debajo de la cama junto a los papeles, comenzando a revisarlos con cuidado

Ha medida que leia los documentos, su expresion se oscurecia mas y mas, el deseo de acabar a quien le hizo eso a la hermana de Misaka lo estaban llevando hacia un nombre

Touma: Accelerator – susurro mientras seguia leyendo

Los papeles decian sobre un experimento de repeticion, donde el nivel 5 mas fuerte, Accelerator debía enfrentar 128 veces a la nivel 5 numero 3, pero como era imposible que pudiese enfrentarla esa cantidad de veces sin matarla, hicieron clones con el ADN que obtuvieron de ella

El problema radicaba que los clones no eran tan poderosos como la original, así que usando los calculos de la super computadora "tree diagram" definieron que Accelerator debía enfrentar 20000 veces a los clones, para obtener el mismo resultado que enfrentar a la numero 3, 128 veces

El problema era que estaban matando personas, a ojos de Kamijou, a pesar de ser clones, tenian derechos de vida, por lo que para el, un experimento así era horrorifico

Touma: debo encontrar a Mikoto – dijo serio – debe haber alguna ubicación – susurro buscando minusiosamente entre los papeles hasta que entre ellos aparecio un mapa con las ubicaciones de todos los lugares de experimentacion – ya veo, hoy se realizara otro experimento, debo apresurarme a llegar alli, pero antes debo detenerla – dijo serio

Luego de guardar los papeles dentro del oso, fijándose que nadie le viese salir, escapo del edificio, corriendo lo mas rapido que podia

Mientras corria por las calles que lentamente eran cubiertas por la oscuridad, miro las turbinas de viento, que giraban lentamente

Touma: es extraño, no hay viento esta noche – dijo extrañado, pero luego de unos segundos un pensamiento llego a su mente – espera, las turbinas pueden ser impulsadas por electricidad, siendo así, y ya que no hay viento, la unica razon posible es que ella este emitiendo electricidad, por lo que si sigo el rastro de las turbinas deberia poder llegar a ella pronto – dijo para si mismo comenzando a correr

Apenas tenia cuidado de evadir a todos los que se le cuzaban, cada ciertos segundos miraba la turbina mas cercana para ver en que direccion giraba

Luego de varios minutos, con la noche comenzando su apogeo, el joven llega hasta un puente de metal, familiar para el, alli, del otro extremo, se encontraba la poderosa nivel 5 numero 3… Misaka Mikoto, la llamada "Railgun"

La chica en cuestion, se sorprendio de ver al joven frente a ella, mas aun debido a lo que ella planeaba mientras avanzaba hacia s objetivo

Touma: ¿es cierto? – pregunto serio

Mikoto: ¿Qué es cierto?

Touma: ¿lo que dicen esos papeles en tu cuarto? – pregunto serio mirando a la joven de cabello castaño claro

Mikoto se sorprendio ante esa pregunta, pero solo baja la mirada para levantarla con una sonrisa

Mikoto: si, así es, usaron mi mapa genetico para desarrollar este experimento – dijo con un leve tono de arrogancia

Touma: ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? – pregunto con un tono de voz mas cargada

Mikoto: ire a enfrentar a Accelerator para frenar su experimento – respondio directamente

Touma: sabes que no ganaras – dijo serio y con voz molesta

Mikoto: lo se, es por eso que ire en contra del pronostico dado por tree diagram para así detener el experimento demostrando una falla en el calculo – dijo seria

Touma: planeas morir, ¡¿acaso esa es tu gran idea?! – pregunto con voz alzada

Mikoto: si, ¡ese es mi plan, así salvare a las sisters de ese horrible experimento! – exclamo seria

Touma: ¡no lo acepto! – exclamo molesto - ¡me molesta que haya pasado algo tan horrible, pero por eso mismo, evitare que sigan ocurriendo desgracias a causa de esa estupidez del nivel 6! – exclamo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Mikoto - ¡te detendre aquí si es necesario!

Mikoto: - disparo un rayo de su mano – ese fue de advertencia, si das un paso mas no me hare responsable por lo que pueda sucederte – dijo con tono frio

Touma: ataca con lo mejor que tengas, no me detendre – dijo al momento en que un rayo le impactaba en el pecho

Mikoto penso que hasta alli quedaria el asunto, pero Kamijou se levanto y siguio caminando hasta ella, disparo nuevamente otro rayo que derribo al peli-negro, pero este se volvio a levantar

A medida que avanzaba, mas rayos impactaban en su cuerpo, que a medida que avanzaba, era mas y mas herido, la sangre ya podia verse a través de sus labios, así como los problemas para caminar

Cuando el solo estaba a un cuarto de distancia, como la Misaka original comenzo a cargar energia en su mano

Mikoto: preparate, esta vez no sera como antes, este ataque es el por que me llaman "Railgun" – dijo mientras se preparaba para disparar el poderoso ataque electrico

Touma: venga, no me movere de aquí, no me defendere tampoco, atacame – dijo mientras extendia sus brazos a ambos lados mientras esperaba el ataque

Mikoto disparo el temible ataque que le dio el titulo de Railgun, Kamijou lo recibio sin protegerse, cayendo inconciente

Mikoto lentamente se acerco al cuerpo inconciente del joven, mirandole con expresion de tristeza

Mikoto: idiota, ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto? – susurro la pregunta

En la mente del joven Kamijou, fragmentos de imágenes de el junto a sus amigos de la escuela y otros que eran muy borrosos, pero podia distingir una figura que parecia el junto a otras que desconocia completamente

Cuando comenzaba a preguntarse que era todo eso, sintio que algo lo llamaba, luego abrió los ojos y vio a mikoto con lagrimas en el rostro

Mikoto: por fin despiertas – murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa

Touma: jeje, lo siento – dijo disculpandose mientras trataba de levantarse, pero una mueca de dolor cubrió su rostro

Mikoto: tonto, aun estas adolorido a causa de mis ataques – dijo seria

El pelinegro siguio moviendose hasta que se pudo mover con cierta normalidad, levantandose luego de unos minutos

Touma: no te preocupes, me siento un poco mejor ahora que he descansado – comento con una sonrisa – me alegra ver que has desistido de ese loco plan tuyo, así que ahora solo quedate aquí que yo me encargare de todo – dijo sonriendo con confianza

Mikoto: ¿ehhhh? – dijo sorprendida - ¿Cómo que tu te encargaras de todo? – pregunto sorprendida por la afirmacion del joven frente a ella

Touma: así es, yo me enfrentare a ese tipo, no te preocupes – dijo confiado

Mikoto: ¿enfrentar? El te hara pedazos – aclaro mientras Kamijou parecia no preocupado por eso

Touma: tal vez, pero mi mano derecha puede rechazar cualquier clase de poder, así que deberia poder negar su habilidad – comento levantando su mano derecha – ademas, si me enfrento a el y le gano, demostraria la falla del experimento, ya que se supone que el es el mas fuerte, si es vencido por un nivel 0 como yo, entonces desmotraria que el no es el mas fuerte, por lo que el experimento sera detenido – dijo sonriendo

Mikoto: puede ser, pero aun así prefiero ir contigo para asegurarme de que al menos sobrevivas – dijo algo dudosa del plan del chico de cabello negro

Touma: ¡no! – exclamo el serio – si tu, una nivel 5 aparece, estropeara todo, debido a que pensaran que tu fuiste decisiva en su derrota, así que no puedes intervenir en esto – dijo serio – por lo que no debes preocuparte, yo me encargare de destruir esa ilusion que te atormenta – comento dandole la espalda - por cierto, deje un gato en tu habitacion, era de tu hermana, así que espero lo cuides bien – comento comenzando a retirarse

Kamijou corria tan rapido como le permitia su cuerpo, sabia que en estos momentos podría comenzar el siguiente experimento, debía llegar rapido para salvar esa vida y hacer pagar al desgraciado

Mientras tanto, en un lugar con varios contenedores y vias ferroviarias, una de las clones de la Railgun, Misaka 10032, enfrentaba a un joven de cabello blanco, ojos rojos que prometian dolor vestido con unos pantalones blanco y playera negra con lineas blancas horizontales

Misaka 10032: comienzo del experimento de campo numero 10032 – dijo preparando el arma que tenia en sus manos

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. El poder de la derecha

CAPITULO 2: EL PODER DE LA DERECHA

Había llegado al lugar por fin, a tiempo de salvar a aquella chica que era en cuerpo igual a la Railgun, pero a la vez tan distinta en su interior

Frente al lastimado cuerpo de ella estaba aquel que era conocido como el numero uno de ciudad academia, el esper más fuerte de todos, el nivel 5 numero 1, Accelerator

El albino miraba con leve interés al chico frente a él, ciertamente, no parecía la gran cosa, solo alguien más

Touma: déjala ahora, ella no seguirá este estúpido experimento – declaro mirando a los ojos rojos del albino

Accelerator: ohh, ¿y si me niego? – pregunto con una sonrisa

Touma: entonces, solo queda obligarte a hacerlo – dijo comenzando a correr hacia el esper más fuerte de todos

Cuando el chico de cabello oscuro estaba lo suficientemente cerca para golpear a su oponente, este solo dio un pisotón al suelo, creando una onda expansiva que mando a Kamijou contra un contenedor, recibiendo un fuerte golpe a la espalda

Accelerator: ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? – pregunto mientras pateaba las vías lanzándolas como proyectiles

Las barras metálicas volaron con velocidad quedando clavadas en el suelo y en el contenedor, pero ninguna atravesó a Kamijou quien se había logrado mover de alguna forma evadiendo cualquier daño

Touma: eso estuvo cerca - susurro mirando el metal a su costado

Pero al volver a ver a su rival, este estaba impulsándose hacia él, el chico con la derecha de la mala fortuna se levanto tan rápido como pudo, viendo que su oponente se disponía a atraparlo usando una mano, este por instinto lanzo su mano derecha rechazando el ataque

El joven de ojos rojos, sorprendido por este extraño suceso, no se dio cuenta cuando fue atrapado por la misma mano derecha del joven frente a el

Touma no era tonto, él había enfrentado enemigos en el pasado con extraños poderes y su mano derecha había destruido esos poderes como si fuesen nada más que burbujas, gracias a la información obtenida del reporte en la habitación de Mikoto, tenía más o menos una idea del poder que usaba el "mas fuerte", por lo tanto, su mano derecha en teoría, debería ser capaz de someterle, y estaba funcionando

Ahora que había repelido el ataque de Accelerator, el le tomo por el cuello, y le dio un fuerte cabezazo directo a la nariz

El sonido de un hueso roto resonó con fuerza, causando que el mas fuerte de ciudad academia retrocediera mientras la sangre brotaba lentamente de sus orificios nasales

Pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, Kamijou se lanzó con un poderoso gancho cruzado de derecha directo a la quijada del albino que cayó al suelo con fuerza

Accelerator (pensando): ¿Qué carajos es esto?, ¿de dónde salió este maldito?, se supone que mi poder debería haber hecho que su brazo se destrozara, pero en cambio el logro quebrarme la nariz y derribarme de un golpe, es un bastardo demasiado interesante, me asegurare de matarlo lentamente – pensaba con una sonrisa de costado a costado

Antes de levantarse, toco una piedra que estaba a su lado, esta salió disparada contra Touma que no logro evadirla, recibiéndola en plena rodilla, causando que tuviese que arrodillarse

Este momento fue aprovechado por Accelerator que se lanzó con el pie extendido, pero apenas paso unos centímetros por encima de su oponente que había logrado moverse apenas para evadir el brutal ataque

Viendo como el de cabello negro tomaba distancia, sonrió, toco con la palma de su mano el contenedor que había pateado, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia Kamijou que a pesar de su sorpresa, logro evitar el brutal ataque, pero no pudo percatarse hasta muy tarde que Accelerator estaba frente a el preparado para golpearlo

Solo pudo cubrirse usando su mano derecha que lo protegió del daño, aunque la fuerza de impulso hizo que se separaran unos metros

El peliblanco estaba sorprendido, comenzaba a preguntarse que sucedía con aquel chico

Accelerator (pensando): se supone que mi poder me permite hacer casi cualquier cosa, con solo tocarlo debería hacer que sangre por cada orificio que haya en su cuerpo, pero en cambio cuando lo toco, solo parece que estoy a su merced completa - pensaba con seriedad y duda – debo acabarlo rápido, no puedo dejar que esto siga adelante – pensaba para sus adentros mirando a Touma que comenzaba a agitarse

Touma (pensando): mierda, este sujeto si que es duro, generalmente podría acabar con un solo golpe como lo he hecho con anterioridad, pero el es diferente, bueno, por algo es el mas fuerte – pensaba con seriedad – pero aun así, debo derrotarle, por el bien de ellas, el debe caer – pensó antes de levantarse preparado para el combate de nuevo

Corrió tan rápido como podía, pero esta vez no alcanzo a reducir la mitad de su distancia cuando con solo una patada, una viga de los rieles se levantó impactando en su estómago mandándolo varios metros a través del aire

Accelerator: no dejare que te acerques maldito – dijo seriamente lanzando mas vigas hacia Touma, quien giro sobre si mismo evadiendo por poco las vigas hasta que pudo ser capaz de levantarse y correr alejándose entre los contenedores jejejejejeje, huyes como una asquerosa rata, pero no hay lugar donde esconderse desgraciado – comento sonriendo

Las vigas comenzaron a caer sobre Touma quien apenas lograba evadirlas, causando destrucción entre los contenedores cubriendo con polvo que parecía provenir de varios lugares

Cuando Kamijou dejo de correr, las vigas dejaron de ser lanzadas, tomando un poco de aire, comenzó a relajarse y mirar alrededor de el

Pero encima de el escucho una risa distorsionada

Accelerator: jejejejejajajajijijijijijijijajajajajajaja – reía con una expresión sádica - ¿sabias sobre las explosiones de polvo? – pregunto mientras elevaba sus brazos y reía histéricamente

Sabiendo el significado de esas palabras, comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo alejándose de Accelerator

La explosión se podía ver desde la distancia, su poder barrio con todo en varios metros a la redonda

Touma estaba tosiendo algo de sangre debido al daño que recibió de la explosión, a pesar de haberse alejado, no fue lo suficiente como para estar totalmente a salvo

De entre el fuego, vio sorprendido como caminaba el mas fuerte de la ciudad

Accelerator: uff, eso estaba cerca, la falta de oxigeno casi me mata, supongo que recibir un impacto nuclear esta fuera de la lista – comento con una sonrisa

Touma: desgraciado, ¿tanto deseas llevar a cabo ese maldito experimento? – pregunto mientras se levantaba lentamente

Accelerator: oh, ¿y a ti que te importan? Son solo vidas inútiles las que se desvanecen aquí – dijo mirando a Kamijou

Touma: ¡claro que no! – exclamo con ira – son vidas preciosas que tratan de hacer lo mejor que pueden para vivir el día a día – dijo mirando a los ojos rojos del nivel 5

Accelerator: no me hagas reír imbécil, son solo muñecas que solo saben ser asesinadas por mis manos, ¡ese es su único propósito! – exclamo mientras pateaba fragmentos envuelto en fuego de metal

Kamijou apenas logró evadir los ataques, pero no del todo, sus piernas habían sido heridas mientras evadía los ataques

Accelerator viendo su oportunidad de atrapar entre sus manos el cráneo del pelinegro se lanzó con gran velocidad, pero al estar en el rango del brazo derecho fue recibido con un brutal uppercut que lo derribo mientras se deslizaba unos metros más allá de donde estaba Touma

El brutal uppercut fue lanzado apenas con suerte, las energías comenzaban a abandonar su cuerpo, este combate debía acabarse tan rápido como pudiese

Accelerator: suficiente – susurro al levantarse - ¡no quedara rastro de ti para cuando recibas este ataque! – exclamo iracundo mientras un poderoso viento cubría el lugar

Aquel viento comenzó a girar en torno al peliblanco, causando que Touma fuese lanzado contra los fierros hiriéndose mas en el proceso

Al mismo instante, dos jóvenes chicas idénticas en apariencia se acercaban al lugar de combate, impresionadas por lo que veían

Estas chicas eran, Mikoto Misaka y Misaka 10032

Mikoto se sorprendió al ver que lentamente, una esfera celeste comenzaba a tomar forma entre las manos del numero 1

Mikoto: eso es plasma – susurro sorprendida – debe estar usando el viento para poder lograrlo – dijo al sentir las fuertes ráfagas de viento que circulaban el lugar – oye, necesito de tu ayuda dijo mirando a su "imouto"

Mientras tanto, Touma apenas estaba consiente, había chocado contra varias cosas duras a causa de esa ventisca, pero le sorprendía esa esfera que estaba por encima de Accelerator, se preguntaba si el planeaba lanzarle esa cosa, seguramente si, pero eso habría otra pregunta, ¿podría detener ese ataque?

Pero algo extraño sucedió, el no supo cuándo, pero esa esfera comenzó a disolverse lentamente. Totalmente extrañado por ese suceso, el lentamente se levanto, apoyándose con las vigas que estaban alrededor casi destruidas

Vio como lentamente Accelerator se giraba y veía a alguien detrás de el, lentamente se encamino hacia donde estaba el mas fuerte esper

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo distinguir a quienes veía el numero 1

Touma: oye, "mas fuerte", tu batalla es conmigo, date la vuelta y ven – dijo apenas con voz alta

Accelerator se dio la vuelta mirando a Touma, sonreía al ver su estado, herido con múltiples heridas y en el suelo, le hacia feliz ver allí a ese chico

Touma usando la poca fuerza que podía reunir corrió nuevamente hacia Accelerator, pero este golpeo el riel con el pie causando que se elevara junto al cuerpo de Kamijou

Pero este hecho le había dado la ventaja a su oponente debido a que lo impulso hacia el mismo

Viendo su oportunidad, Touma le conecto un brutal derechazo al rostro causando que ambos cayeran duramente al suelo, en especial el pelinegro que por la altura que tomo fue un impacto mas fuerte contra el suelo

A un costado de ambos, se encontraban Mikoto y su clon, quienes miraban sorprendidas la escena frente a ellas

Pero su sorpresa aumento al ver como Accelerator se levantaba lentamente, seguido de un Kamijou en peores condiciones

Ellas vieron como el cuerpo maltrecho de Kamijou se levantaba nuevamente, heridas en todas partes, mientras que Accelerator solo parecía tener herida la cabeza debido a unos hilos de sangre que se veían en la nariz y labios

Misaka 10032: no entiendo por que ese hombre va tan lejos por un clon como yo "dice Misaka 10032 tratando de comprender el razonamiento de esa persona

Mikoto vio a su clon con sorprendida, para después sonreír

Mikoto: no hay que comprender nada – dijo mirando a su "gemela" – es solo lo que ese idiota cree correcto, nada mas – dijo volviendo a ver a ese chico de cabello levantado en puntas

Accelerator comenzó a moverse con expresión repleta de ira hacia Touma, pero a los pocos pasos perdió el balance sintiendo dolor en donde el ultimo golpe que recibió de el impacto

A causa de esto, cuando volvió a ver hacia el pelinegro, vio un puño frente a el

Aprovechando que su oponente había caído, Touma se lanzo con todo lo que tenia plantándole un fuerte golpe directo a la mejilla derecha que hizo girar en el suelo al esper mas fuerte de ciudad academia

Touma aprovechando su ventaja, agarro del cuello a Accelerator con su mano derecha mientras lo golpeaba con la izquierda

Luego de haberlo golpeado repetidamente varias veces, dejándole el ojo derecho cerrado y la parte izquierda del rostro inflamada, Kamijou se levantó sin soltarle y con su único ojo sano, el obligo a Accelerator a mirar a Misaka 10032

Touma: mira ese rostro maldito desgraciado, míralo bien, espero que recuerdes a cada una de las que mataste, por que su recuerdo te seguirá en todo momento, en tus momentos mas privados, cuando duermas, en todo momento, su recuerdo será tu condena de vida – dijo con un tono de voz cargado de ira para después hacer que le mire – mírame maldito – dijo dándole un cabezazo fuerte al centro del rostro - ¡quiero que recuerdes mi rostro, el rostro de la única persona que te derroto, quiero que mires a la persona que es catalogada como un nivel 0, el mas débil de todos, quiero que veas el rostro de la persona mas débil que te derroto a ti, Accelerator el mas fuerte de toda ciudad academia! – exclamo para luego soltarlo y darle un brutal golpe con la mano derecha cerrada con toda la fuerza que podía

El brutal impacto resonó en aquella noche oscura, donde solo dos personas atestiguaron la caída del esper mas fuerte, a manos de un don nadie, a manos de un simple joven de nivel 0

Touma, luego de haber golpeado a Accelerator, comenzó a caminar hacia las Misaka, pero al dar unos pasos cayo inconsciente

FIN CAPITULO 2


	4. epilogo primera saga

EPILOGO: Cuando cierto chico conoce a cierto chico

Aquella habitación del hospital podría decirse que le pertenecía, siempre que era herido a causa de su frecuente habito de ayudar a alguien aunque esa persona no quiera el termina allí

Touma: ese doctor si que es buena persona – susurro al recordar al doctor cara de rana que siempre lo atiende

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de aspecto joven con el cabello plateado, bellos ojos color jade cubierta en un traje de monja blanco

¿?: Touma, ¿nuevamente fuiste herido por ayudar a alguien? – pregunto la joven mirando al joven que tenia varias vendas en la cabeza y brazo

Touma: índex-san – dijo algo exaltado – jejejeje

Índex: ¡Touma! – grito molesta – ahg, no se puede hacer nada contigo, siempre haces lo mismo, al menos dime, ¿Por qué fuiste a pelear ahora? – pregunto mirando al chico

Touma: puedes decir que… fue por mi mismo – dijo sonriendo

Índex: ¿seguro que no había ninguna chica involucrada? – pregunto desconfiada, pero solo al recibir como respuesta una sonrisa tonta ella se lanzo a morder la cabeza del joven paciente

Touma: ¡ahhhhhhgggg! Grito con dolor – índex-san, este Kamijou esta herido todavía y no sanara pronto si haces eso – dijo con dolor tratando de quitarse de encima a la monja

Luego de unos minutos de calma, la monja suspiro molesta

Touma: siempre haces lo mismo – dijo resignada – regresa pronto a casa ¿vale? – dijo comenzando a retirarse pero se detuvo en la puerta – pero no trates de seducir otras mujeres – dijo para luego salir por la puerta

Touma sonrió levemente, se había salvado por poco, si ella se hubiese enterado de la cantidad de chicas su cabeza se hubiese partido por los mordiscos que hubiese recibido

El día transcurrió tranquilo, recordó la charla que tuvo temprano ese día con Misaka 10032 sobre el proyecto y el destino de las otras Misaka, esperaba que todas se encontraran bien a futuro, pero eso era algo que estaba fuera de su control, solo podía esperar que estuviesen bien

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, fue cuando un chico de cabello rubio desordenado, vestido con una chaqueta naranja y jeans azules junto a unas zapatillas blancas entro a la habitación de Kamijou

Touma le miro extrañado, el chico veía sorprendido a Touma

¿?: jefe, ¿estas bien? – pregunto acercándose a Touma

Touma parecía fuera de enfoque, no reconocía a ese chico, ¿será alguien que su antiguo yo conoció?

Pero el había jurado que nadie sabría sobre su perdida de memoria, así que por su bien y el de los demás, debía fingir

Touma: si, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo lo mejor que podía

¿?: ¿No recuerdas mi nombre cierto? – pregunto sacándole sudor a Touma – bueno, es natural, nunca nos cruzamos mucho en skill-out, mi nombre es Shiage Hamazura – dijo sonriendo el rubio debido a que los distritos en que estábamos eran distanciados, no nos encontrábamos nada mas que cuando había algo grande – comento sonriendo – pero eso es desde hace mucho, ya que tu abandonaste skill-out – dijo mirando a Kamijou – aunque tus razones son justificables, después de todo fuiste el único que escapo de esa trampa mortal donde todos murieron – comento con algo de amargura en su voz

Eso sorprendió a Touma, el había escuchado de skill-out, posterior a su perdida de memoria, pero nunca pensó que el solía ser parte de ellos, pero lo que mas le hacia pensar, era sobre ese incidente del que el hablaba

Shiage: oh, me disculpo si te incomodo eso, a veces hablo de mas jejeje - dijo riendo levemente – en fin, solo venia a ver como estabas jefe, por favor ten mas cuidado, no necesitas ser un genio para saber que estas aquí por ayudar a alguien, deberías tener mas cuidado con eso – comento retirándose

Cuando ese chico se retiro, Touma quedo pensando seriamente lo que había dicho

"¿único sobreviviente?", "¿miembro de skill-out?"

Era cierto que el tenia algo de curiosidad por su pasado, pero ahora…parecía que si tendría que averiguar un poco sobre eso

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De esta forma concluimos la primera saga de este fic, si todo va bien, en unos días subiré los siguientes capítulos

De momento espero hayan disfrutado, dejen sus review para conocer su opinión

BUEN FIN DE SEMANA


	5. Arco 2: enemigo publico

Hola, bueno, primero que nada, gracias a las personas que han visto los primeros pasos de esta historia, y espero que ustedes y mas personas en el futuro me permitan seguir relatando esta historia

Antes de comenzar, quiero decir algo, la siguiente historia, toma lugar durante los hechos del 0930, en otras palabras, durante la invasion a ciudad academia

se que me salte unas sagas, pero lo medite por varios minutos y no se me ocurrio razon para modificar el argumento de aquellas sagas, y para no copiar la obra original decidi usar esta saga junto a las que le siguen mezclandolas con la primera saga completamente original que ya esta tengo planeada

solo deseaba decir eso, si tienen dudas con respecto a algo, pueden contactarme por MP o bien dejar sus dudas en un review y yo les respondere tan rapido como vea el mensaje, ahora por favor disfruten

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arco 2: Enemigo publico

Saga 1: La destrucción de ciudad Academia

Prologo: La enviada de roma

Habían sido semanas extrañas para Kamijou Touma, desde su batalla con el numero uno de ciudad academia, el esperaba que su suerte mejorase aunque sea un poco…pero parece que el destino prefiere reírse de el

Ángeles…golems…monjas…conspiraciones y traiciones… artefactos sagrados y sacerdotes fanáticos

Eso podía resumir bastante bien lo que ha pasado en ese tiempo, claro, durante cada uno de esos eventos el termino en el hospital, no es como que se arrepintiera, pero a este ritmo el seria dueño de esa habitación en la que siempre despierta cuando algo termina

Lo peor de todo el asunto… es que tendría problemas en la escuela

Touma: tanta mala suerte – susurro sintiendo pena de si mismo

Nuevamente miro al cielo naranja recordando a las personas que había conocido y pudo salvar

Touma: al menos valió la pena – dijo para si mismo

Kamijou Touma dejo de mirar el cielo y se disponía a ir a su apartamento, pero en ese instante un chico de cabello rubio llego sorprendiéndole

Touma: Hamazura, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto extrañado de encontrar al Skill-out en ese lugar

Hamazura: nada jefe, solo que vine a darte un aviso de parte del jefe Ritoku – comento serio

Touma se extraño ante ello, pero recordó que Ritoku, según Hamazura era el líder de Skill-out en la sección de el

Touma: ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto mirando al rubio

Hamazura: no, nada de eso, solo me pidió que te dijera que te reunieras este viernes con el, al parecer encontró pistas sobre aquel "accidente" – dijo haciendo énfasis en accidente

Touma miro con mas seriedad a Hamazura, desde que se había encontrado por primera vez con el, había tratado de hallar algo sobre aquel suceso, pero lastimosamente entre sus memorias inexistentes y su habilidad para meterse en problemas no pudo hacer mucho

Touma: ya veo, dile que lo veré en el parque del nivel 3 en el distrito 22 – dijo serio

Hamazura: perfecto, le iré a decir de inmediato – comento sonriendo – nos vemos mas tarde jefe, todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo despidiéndose

En cuanto se perdió de vista, el dueño del Imagine Breaker suspiro con pesadez, pero tambien sonrió levemente, al fin obtendría algo de información sobre ese incidente

De momento, solo se dirigió hacia su departamento

Un poco mas tarde, del otro lado de la ciudad, una chica con un traje amarillo con café entraba a la ciudad, una sonrisa violenta surcaba sus labios

Al abrir su boca, una cruz cayo colgada de una cadena, nadie lo sabia con plenitud, pero esta chica, era portadora de un peligro sin igual

FIN PROLOGO


	6. Caos en ciudad academia

CAPITULO 3: Caos en ciudad academia

Touma veía el cielo que lentamente era cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, en ese instante, llego una monja de cabello plateado

Touma: índex, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Índex: Touma, estoy tratando de encontrar al chico que me ayudo antes a encontrarte, tengo que devolverle esto – dijo mostrando un paquete de tejido

Touma: ¿sabes donde esta ese chico al que debes devolverle el paquete? – pregunto mirando aquel paquete

Índex: se como es, así que tarde o temprano lo encontraremos – respondió sonriendo para malestar de Kamijou que tradujo eso como mala suerte

Touma: tanta mala suerte – susurro con pesar

Mientras seguían caminando, Touma se fijo en un callejón donde vio a una persona tendida en el suelo, preocupado, le dijo a índex que le esperara, pero esta no le escucho por estar divagando en sus pensamientos

Touma, al acercarse vio que era un oficial de Anti-skill, preguntándose que podría haberle pasado, decidió regresar con índex, pero se dio cuenta que ella no estaba en el lugar

Touma: maldición, parece que algo malo esta sucediendo, será mejor alcanzarla rápidamente o si no podría ser perjudicara – comento para si mismo mirando las distintas calles que había

El nivel 0 se fue por la calle que estaba por la derecha, mientras que frente a donde estaba, de una tienda salía la monja con una bolsa de galletas

Índex: ¿Touma? – pregunto al no ver señales del joven de cabello puntiagudo

Kamijou corría tanto como podía con su condición física, pero a medida que avanzaba, no encontraba a índex, pero si encontró algo que le llamo la atención

Era la pequeña Misaka que corría con preocupación en su rostro, curioso de verla correr con aquella expresión, le llamo

Touma: ¡oye, mini Misaka! – grito llamando la atención de la pequeña que se alegro al verlo y corrió hacia el de inmediato

Al estar frente a Touma, la pequeña clon de la numero 3 le tomo de las manos

Last order: por favor "salvador numero 2", debes ayudar al "salvador numero 1" dice Misaka Misaka con preocupación

Touma no entendía muy a quien se refería, pero si ella le pedía ayuda para salvar a alguien, ¿Quién era el para negarle eso?

Touma: vamos, llévame al lugar – dijo mirando a la pequeña clon

Last order guio hasta el lugar donde se supone debería estar esa persona a quien ella llamaba salvador numero 1, pero al llegar encontraron lo que fue un campo de batalla

Allí se encontraban camiones en llamas y los cuerpos de varias personas que usaban trajes parecidos a anti-skill, pero algo le decía que no eran de dicha rama

Touma: ¿se habrá infiltrado alguien a la ciudad? – se pregunto viendo los cuerpos para después mirar a la pequeña clon - ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto serio mirando a la pequeña

Last order: esos tipos malos aparecieron de repente y el salvador numero 1 los enfrento, pero no se que pudo pasar dice Misaka Misaka con mucha preocupación

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, escucho el ruido de un motor, giro su rostro y vio otro vehículo parecido a los que estaban en llamas, rápidamente tomo a la pequeña y se ocultaron detrás de uno de los camiones militares volcados

Varios hombres se bajaron del vehículo con armas en sus manos, Touma mirando con cuidado se coloco mas nervioso, si ellos tenían armas era imposible para el hacer algo

Hombre: la niña no esta aquí, seguramente ese bastardo se la llevo – dijo uno de los soldados

Hombre 2: no ha pasado mucho desde aquello, seguramente estarán cerca, hagamos un recorrido – dijo uno mientras los demás asentían

El nivel 0 se tenso al escuchar como se parecían acercar, rápidamente busco una salida, encontró un callejón que estaba cerca de donde estaba oculto, lo malo es que al ir hacia allá serian vistos

Touma: - tomando de las manos a la niña – ven, debemos correr – dijo rápidamente mientras comenzaba a correr lo mejor que podía hacia el callejón

Tal como pensó, fue visto, los hombres que estaban allí abrieron fuego de inmediato, por suerte ninguna bala los alcanzo

Podía escuchar el sonido de las botas de esos tipos, estaban detrás de ellos, tenían que ser rápidos y encontrar un lugar donde esconderse

Cada vez que podían, los soldados disparaban, en uno de esos momentos, lograron herir en la pierna a Last order, quien cayo de inmediato

Touma: malditos – gruño enojado – te cargare en mis brazos, no te preocupes – dijo mientras tomaba a la pequeña clon y corría lo mejor que podía

Los balazos continuaban sin cesar, algunas balas lo habían rozado haciéndole rasguños, pero nada tan importante como para dejarlo innabilitado

Luego de doblar por la decimo quinta calle consecutiva, se mete a un callejón donde encuentra una puerta abierta, rápidamente entra y la cierra, esperando a que sea el lugar donde puedan descansar un poco y escapar de esos tipos

Al caminar a través de los pasillos de ese edificio, se dan cuenta que están en un restorant

Touma: que extraño, debería haber personas aquí – comento mirando alrededor

Last order: mira allí – dice Misaka Misaka al encontrar algo extraño

Touma se acerca a donde dijo la pequeña, y se sorprende al encontrar a un cocinero en el suelo inconsciente

El chico de cabello negro sale de la cocina con la pequeña en sus brazos y se sorprenden de encontrar a mas personas inconscientes en el lugar

Touma: algo esta sucediendo, ¿me pregunto si tendrá que ver con esos tipos? – susurra cuestionándose

Last order: no, es poco probable que tenga que ver con ellos dice Misaka Misaka pensando en el encuentro con esas personas malas

CRASH

El sonido de las ventanas rompiéndose alertan a ambos, rápidamente Touma lleva a cubierto a la pequeña Misaka, escondiéndose detrás de una barra, ve con cuidado por un costado quien fue el que causo su alerta

Maldijo para sus adentros al ver a esos tipos con armas de nuevo, lo peor, esta vez no tenia donde huir, si trataba de correr hacia la cocina lo tendrían a tiro perfecto

Miro levemente a last order, quien parecía preocupada por lo que podrían hacer ahora

No la podía dejar sola, quien sabe que le harían, además no era su forma de hacer las cosas abandonando a alguien

Tomo una botella que estaba cercana a el, y decidió pelear, en cuanto tuviese a uno al alcance, le atacaría y tomaría su arma

Lentamente se fueron acercando, cubriendo cada lugar, los cuatro soldados tenían sus armas listas para disparar

Touma preparo su botella, cuando justo iba a atacar al mas cercano de la derecha, todos cayeron inconscientes

Sorprendido por ello, miro a last order para escapar, pero se sorprendió de que ella tambien estuviese inconsciente

Touma: ¿Qué demonios? – se pregunto extrañado, fue entonces que escucho unos pasos

El joven estudiante miro a quien era dueño de esos pasos, en donde se encontraba la ventana, estaba una mujer con varios piercing en el rostro que vestia una túnica de color amarillo y café, la mujer abrió la boca mientras sonreía dejando salir una cruz con una cadena de ella

¿?: soy Vento del frente y he venido a matarte – dijo sonriendo aquella mujer

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	7. EL ENEMIGO DE UN CUARTO DEL MUNDO

CAPITULO 4: EL ENEMIGO DE UN CUARTO DEL MUNDO

Aquella mujer… ¿había dicho que venia a matarle?, eso podía pasar en películas o mangas, pero… en la vida real no… o eso creía hasta hace unos segundos cierto joven desafortunado que comprobaba como su suerte sobrepasaba todo limite nuevamente

Vento del frente, aquella mujer que había dicho tales palabras saco de su bolsillo un papel en el que parecía haber algo escrito

Vento: pareces tener dudas, así que te lo resumiré – comento con una sonrisa cruzando sus labios – este papel que ves aquí fue firmado por el santo padre del vaticano, el cual dice que tu, Kamijou Touma debe morir – dijo volviendo a guardar aquella hoja para luego tomar el arma que tenia en su espalda la cual tenia cierta reminiscencia con una cruz – ahora ¡muere! – exclamo mientras que con su arma golpeaba aquella cruz que colgaba de su lengua

Por instinto se agacho, sintiendo como algo pasaba por encima de su cabeza para luego impactar fuertemente contra la muralla a su izquierda

Vento volvió a repetir la acción, esta vez el pelinegro observo como una esfera oscura vino desde el frente, extendió su mano derecha y al entrar en contacto con aquella bola esta desapareció rápidamente

Vento: vaya, con que eso es lo que te hace especial ¿eh?, veamos cuanto aguantas – dijo agitando su arma de la cual vino una fuerte corriente

Siendo demasiado rápido para tratar de moverse y teniendo a una inconsciente Last Order detrás, solo pudo hacer de escudo humano para defenderla usando su mano derecha pero el ataque fue mas rápido mandándole contra unas mesas

Vento: oooohhh, venga, ¿eso es todo? – pregunto con sarcasmo – demuestra que valió la pena que el papa en roma te considerase peligroso – dijo sonriendo mientras creaba mas esferas pero esta vez las lanzo contra Last Order

Rápidamente fue hasta estar delante de ella y con agilidad la protegió de la mayoría de esferas con su mano derecha, las que no pudo detener impactaron en su torso y brazo izquierdo sufriendo moretones profundos

Touma: maldita, no involucres inocentes – dijo mirándola con seriedad

Vento solo agito su arma creando una onda de viento que se dirigió hasta Kamijou que pudo desvanecerla para después correr hacia ella buscando una aproximación para atacarle, pero su plan era sencillo de detener

Lo único que Vento del frente hizo fue agitar su arma creando una onda expansiva que envió a Touma contra las mesas destrozando algunas con su cuerpo

Escupiendo algo de sangre se levanto mirando a la asesina del vaticano, quien sonreía al ver el daño que provocaba en Touma

Touma desvió su mirada en dirección a Last Order que parecía despertar, Vento que tambien se dio cuenta envió una esfera oscura hacia ella del tamaño de una pantalla de televisor

Sin perder ni un segundo se lanzo deteniendo el ataque con su mano derecha, salvando así a la pequeña líder de las clones de la numero 3

Vento: en verdad, aquel brazo es un estorbo, en verdad es una existencia blasfema la tuya – comento mirando con asco a Touma

Touma: cierra la boca, me asegurare de destruir esa arma para que no puedas combatir junto a esa cadena de tu lengua – dijo mirándole con enfado para luego suavizar la mirada y ver a la pequeña detrás suyo - ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto mirando a la pequeña castaña

Last Order: si, me encuentro en buen estado, informa Misaka Misaka al salvador

Touma: me alegro de escuchar eso – comento con una leve sonrisa – pero ahora debes salir de aquí, yo me encargare de detener a la bruja mala que esta por allá – dijo apuntando a Vento que pareció molestarse

Last Order: Misaka Misaka no puede creer en esas palabras, el otro salvador dijo lo mismo y termino herido, dice Misaka Misaka con desconfianza

Touma: - sonriendo con mirada calmada – no te preocupes, yo no sere derrotado aquí, aun debo ayudarte a encontrar a ese chico al que buscas – dijo con una sonrisa

La pequeña Misaka no alcanzo a replicar eso ya que Vento cansada y enojada por ser llamada bruja lanzo varias esferas desde ambos lados, Touma viéndose incapaz de detenerlas todas tomo a la pequeña y se lanzo hacia atrás evadiendo todas las esferas que impactaron las unas con otras

Touma: eso estuvo cerca – susurro serio – no te preocupes, ve adelante, te alcanzare en un rato – dijo levantándose y correr con todo hacia Vento

La asesina de la iglesia católica lanzo consecutivamente esferas que eran repelidas rápidamente por el imagine breaker, que cada vez mas se acercaba

El nerviosismo de ser alcanzada por aquella mano comenzaba a alcanzarla cada vez mas, cuando se disponía a usar su propia arma para atacar a Touma este le engaño simulando agarrarla con su mano derecha que estaba mas cerca de ella para acercarse un paso mas y golpearle con la izquierda directamente al rostro obligándola a retroceder unos pasos, para luego recibir un fuerte gancho al estomago con la derecha que le quito el aire obligándola a arrodillarse

Touma se detuvo pensando que había vencido, pero se equivoco ya que Vento le golpeo con la parte sin filo de su arma obligándole a alejarse algunos metros

Vento escupió algo de sangre, sintiendo algo extraño y sabiendo que la batalla no podía seguir en un espacio tan reducido creo una onda expansiva que cegó por unos momentos a Touma, que para cuando pudo ver nuevamente no encontró a aquella chica

Touma: desapareció – susurro molesto mientras se giro hacia donde estaba Last Order – espero que no este muy lejos de aquí – murmuro con algo de preocupación encontrando a un costado un teléfono – debe ser de ella, tal vez sea mejor ver si consigo contactar a algún conocido de ella – dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba el celular y comenzaba a marcar cada numero que encontraba

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que no tuvo éxito, pero al marcar otro numero alguien contesto

Touma: ¿hola?, me alegra que por fin alguien conteste, he estado marcando cada numero que he encontrado, Last Order no esta conmigo ya que fuimos atacados y era demasiado peligroso que estuviese cerca – dijo rápidamente

¿?: Vale, tsk, que molestia, si ella anda por allí lo mas seguro es que se dirija hacia el puente sobre el rio – dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea

Touma: entiendo, hay una mujer peligrosa por las calles, así que ten cuidado tu tambien – dijo serio

¿?: vale – dijo antes de cortar

Touma: ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde habré escuchado su voz? Me es muy familiar – susurro extrañado – de todas formas, mejor me apresuro a encontrarla rápidamente

Salió por las ventanas rotas hacia la calle, el cielo parecía mas oscuro que antes, rápidamente corrió en dirección al puente que indico aquel sujeto por teléfono, esperaba que Last Order estuviese bien

Touma: AHHHHH, he olvidado a índex – dijo alarmado – bueno, seguramente debe andar comiendo algo o en casa esperando a morderme – susurro con cierta falta de interés – fukoda

Mientras corría se encontraba a mas personas inconscientes, la causa de ello todavía le era desconocida, pero algo le decía que pronto sabría que era lo que causaba eso

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	8. IMAGINE BREAKER VS VENTO DEL FRENTE

CAPITULO 5: RESOLUCION, IMAGINE BREAKER VS Vento DEL FRENTE

Al llegar al puente se encontró con Vento del frente que parecía algo cansada y tenia rastros de sangre en los labios

Touma: maldita, ¿haz hecho algo contra Last Order? – pregunto mientras se preparaba para pelear

Vento: ¿Quién o que es Last Order?, de todas formas parece que tienes prisa por morir – dijo mientras levantaba su arma, pero en aquel instante un resplandor blanco vino desde el centro de la ciudad

Ambos se quedaron observando el fenómeno, Touma vio como algo parecido a alas se elevaban al cielo, algo realmente serio parece que sucedía en aquel lugar

Kamijou observo a Vento que parecía furiosa, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella desapareció, pero miro al rio y se sorprendió de que ella estuviese frotando sobre el mientras avanzaba hacia el centro

Touma: carajo – susurro mientras tomaba el celular de Last Order realizando una llamada – hola, si soy yo, Last Order no esta aquí – dijo mirando hacia esas alas

¿?: ¿en verdad eres tan idiota como para creer esa mentira? – dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea

Touma: carajo, bueno, de cualquier forma, te pido disculpas, no podre ayudarte con ella de momento, algo muy malo surgió y debo encargarme de ello lo mas rápido que pueda – dijo serio

¿?: vale, de todas formas tengo mas posibilidades de dar con ella que tu – comento sin interés en lo que dijo Touma

Touma: algo muy raro sucede en las calles, trata de encontrarla tan rápido como puedas antes de que le suceda algo – dijo el chico de cabello en punta

¿?: lo mismo digo – dijo cortando la llamada

Touma: bien, debo llegar rápidamente, presiento que Vento hará algo malo si llega primero – dijo seriamente a la vez que comenzaba a correr

Las calles parecían salidas de un pueblo fantasma por lo silenciosas que se encontraban, Touma mientras mas avanzaba notaba el cielo mas claro, pensó que era causa de esas alas que se encontraban en el centro, seguramente la altura que alcanzan es suficiente para llegar a las nubes

A la distancia, comenzaba a escuchar sonidos de explosiones, parecía que no solo el era el único que tenia un combate de seriedad, se preguntaba quien mas estaría combatiendo en este momento, pero no era el momento de pensar en otras personas, de momento, solo tenia que encargarse de Vento del frente y averiguar que era esas alas de ángel

Uso los callejones para acortar camino, si no recordaba mal solo le faltaban unas cuadras mas y llegaría

Touma, NO LA MATES – escucho una voz detrás de el

El joven de cabello negro en punta se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a la monja de cabello plateado junto a la numero 3 de ciudad academia

Touma: índex, Misaka, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto mirando a ambas chicas

Índex: Touma, no vayas por favor, mataras a hyoka – dijo la pequeña monja preocupada

Touma: ¿hyoka?... espera, ¿ella es la responsable de esas alas? –pregunto sorprendido mientras en su mente aparecia la imagen de aquella joven que resulto ser producto de un experimento de parte de los altos mandos de la ciudad

Índex: así es, Touma, por favor no vayas, si usas tu mano derecha la mataras – dijo nuevamente la peli plateada

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, vio unos jeep militares acercarse, parecidos a los que le atacaron cuando protegía a Last Order, tomo de la mano a Misaka e índex llevándolas hasta un callejón cercano

Touma: debo ir, Hyoka no es la única persona que se dirige allí, debo detener a esa persona primero antes de poder ayudar a Hyoka – dijo mirando a la monja

Índex no parecía muy convencida, pero conocía a Touma, iría aunque lo encerraran a veinte metros bajo tierra

Mikoto: esperen un segundo – dijo mirando a ambos – para entender de que están hablando, ¿tu estas involucrado en otra extraña situación cierto? – pregunto a Touma que asintió - ¿vas a ayudar a otra chica no? – nuevamente asintió – ¿y esos sujetos de los autos militares son los malos cierto? – por tercera vez asintió – bien, supongo que puedo ayudarte un poco quitándotelos de encima – dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una moneda

Touma: espera Mi – fue interrumpido por el railgun de Mikoto

Mikoto: lo siento, pero no planeo detenerme ahora que he comenzado – comento sonriendo

Touma: ten cuidado – dijo antes de salir por el lado contrario junto a índex

En compañía de la monja, se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad

Mientras cruzaban las calles, índex le explicaba todo lo que sabia sobre como ayudar a Hyoka

Touma, sabiendo que ella era una entidad AIM, si la tocaba con su mano derecha causaría su desaparición total

Por lo que tomo una decisión… llamo por teléfono a Mikoto

Touma: hola, ¿Mikoto puedes hablar? – pregunto mientras escuchaba unos ruidos de balas de fondo

Mikoto: estoy algo ocupada en este momento, pero dime rápido que quieres – dijo con voz rápida

Touma: ¿tu sabes sobre campos AIM y esas cosas cierto? – pregunto mirando hacia las alas

Mikoto: ¿ehh?, bu-bueno, se sobre el tema, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Touma: perfecto – dijo pasándole el teléfono a índex – pregúntale a ella todas las dudas que tengas, yo me adelantare – dijo apresurando el paso mientras índex tomaba un camino distinto

Dejando atrás a la pequeña monja, se sintió un poco mas relajado, ciertamente no le gustaba que ella estuviese cerca del peligro, aunque eso le costase una que otra mordida, era mejor así

Unos minutos después, Kamijou Touma llego al lugar de donde provenían esos torrentes blancos

Al centro de todo, estaba Kazakiri Hyoka, amiga de índex, pero su estado actual distaba mucho del que el recordaba, sus ojos parecían tener una expresión extraña, su lengua estaba fuera, no podía verse mucho mas ya que la luz que la rodeaba era intensa

Se deslizo tierra abajo con cuidado, acercándose a Hyoka, pero a mitad de camino escucho una voz

Era Vento del frente, que había llegado tambien

Vento: mi objetivo es esa blasfema cosa, pero si tienes tanta prisa por morir te matare junto a ella – comento mientras de su boca salía la cadena con la cruz y en sus manos sostenía esa cruz gigante

Rápidamente ataco lanzando ondas de viento que Touma desvaneció usando su mano derecha

Vento: no creas que esa mano te salvara de todo – dijo al momento de que creaba varias esferas oscuras de poder que arrojo contra el pelinegro

Esquivando las esferas y desvaneciéndolas con su mano derecha se defendió

Vento no parecía para nada contenta al ver que sus ataques eran poco efectivos contra Touma, por lo que se lanzo a toda la velocidad que pudo a atacar tratando de impactarle con su arma

Kamijou tenia buena condición física gracias a todas las cosas "desafortunadas" que le suceden a diario, algo que ha aprendido a agradecer para momentos como este ya que evadía cada ataque de Vento, permitiéndole lograr un contraataque rápido y certero al lograr clavar su codo derecho en el centro del pecho de la asesina de la iglesia que retrocedió por falta de aire, cosa que aprovecho Touma que dio un salto buscando conectarle una patada al rostro, pero para su desgracia Vento, usando su arma le impacto en las costillas mandándolo a rodar algunos metros

Vento escupió algo de sangre mientras recuperaba el aliento, su rostro reflejaba rabia mirando hacia Hyoka

Vento: maldito Aleister, ser capaz de usar algo como esto, sin duda es un bastardo – susurro mirando al ángel Hyoka

Kamijou se levanto sintiendo un intenso dolor en donde recibió el impacto del arma de Vento, suponía que se rompieron unas costillas, una o dos a lo mucho

Touma: no es como si alguna vez saliera ileso de un combate jeje – susurro sonriendo levemente

Touma mientras se reincorporaba ve a una persona en el suelo inconsciente, dándose cuenta que era posible que allí hubiesen mas personas, comienza a ver a su alrededor buscando mas gente

Para su desgracia, Vento se dio cuenta de lo mismo

Vento: pareces muy preocupado, dejame sacar a los inoportunos – dijo mientras lanzaba una bola oscura

Para su sorpresa y la de Touma, un torrente bloqueo el ataque

Touma: Hyoka – dijo sorprendido – gracias – susurro con una sonrisa para luego mirar seriamente a Vento y correr hacia ella – maldita, ¡atacar a personas indefensas es imperdonable! – exclamo corriendo mientras apretaba sus manos

Vento: calla, tu y ese blasfemo ser deben ser erradicados, al igual que todo lo que proviene de la ciencia – dijo con ira lanzando corrientes de viento

Touma evadía los ataques o los bloqueaba con su mano derecha, a medida que se acercaba, Vento aumentaba la fuerza de las corrientes, lo que le causaba mas dificultad al moverse

Pero apenas estaba a unos pasos de ella cuando Vento balanceo su arma buscando atacar nuevamente la zona media del cuerpo de Touma, previendo el ataque, Kamijou se agacho rápidamente, por centímetros su cabeza se salvo en algo que pudo ser muy peligroso

Pero gracias a eso, tenia a su completa merced a la asesina del vaticano, con un poderoso golpe a la barbilla usando su mano derecha la derribo para luego alejarse un poco, necesitaba recuperar el aliento a causa de todos los movimientos rápidos que había hecho en tan poco tiempo

El pelinegro observaba como Vento escupía varias bocanadas de sangre, se preguntaba si tenia que ver con lo que le sucedía a Hyoka

Entonces, Touma formula una pregunta

Touma: hace un momento… dijiste que toda la ciencia debía desaparecer – Vento le miro seria - ¿odias a la ciencia? – pregunto mirando a los ojos de aquella chica

Vento se quedo en silencio, mirando de forma hostil a Kamijou, pero eso duro unos segundos

Vento: la ciencia… me arrebato a mi hermano menor, por culpa de tu tan preciada ciencia, mi hermanito falleció – dijo con cierto tono de dolor en su voz

Touma: ¿culpas a la ciencia por ello? – pregunto mirando a la asesina

Vento: ¡claro que si! – exclamo con fervor – fue un accidente en un parque de atracciones, científicamente todo estaba seguro, no había posibilidad de error, y aun así mi hermano y yo sufrimos un accidente que nos condujo al hospital – decía con el rostro reflejado en dolor – los doctores dijeron que no podían salvarnos a ambos, la sangre que tenían para hacer la transfusión solo alcanzaba para uno… mi hermano, pidió que me salvaran a mi antes que a el – dijo mirando nuevamente de forma estoica a Touma – por esa razón odio a la ciencia y no descansare hasta que sea reducida a cenizas – dijo en tono determinado

Touma apretó sus puños tanto como podía, así como sus dientes comenzaban a rechinar

Touma: IDIOTA – grito furioso - ¡¿acaso desprecias el sacrificio que tu hermano menor hizo?! tu hermano sabiendo las consecuencias de ello, escogió tu vida antes que la de el, has mal interpretado su deseo, el camino que has tomado es el incorrecto, el seguramente deseaba que vivieses feliz, no de esta manera – dijo apuntándole con el dedo – definitivamente, ¡definitivamente destruiré esa ilusión que tienes! – exclamo lleno de determinación mientras corría hacia Vento del frente

Vento lanzo varias corrientes de viento hacia Touma que las evadía o las destruía con su mano derecha

Vento sabia que la pelea debía acabar rápido, de otra forma las lesiones que estaba sufriendo a causa del numero de distrito la matarían, debía ser contundente y rápida

Pero Touma no se lo dejaba fácil, el se coloco a un paso de ella sorprendiéndola

El ataque de Touma comenzó con un cabezazo a la nariz de Vento que sangro de inmediato, seguido de un derechazo con poca fuerza, pero la suficiente como para que ella no pudiese tomar represalias rápidamente

Con Vento algo desorientada, Touma le dio un fuerte golpe de izquierda para después darle un gancho cruzado de derecha obligándola a dar vueltas

Fue en aquel instante, donde Touma le agarro la cadena de la lengua y con fuerza tiro de ella, produciendo que la lengua de Vento del frente se partiese en dos en la punta, junto a ello un gran grito se produjo

Pero rápidamente uso la cadena para ahorcar a la asesina de la iglesia

Vento comenzó a moverse desesperada, pensando que Touma la asesinaría allí, pero la cadena se rompió luego de unos segundos, pero la presión que Touma puso en el ahorque junto a la que Vento usaba para liberarse rompieron la cadena

Buscando alejarse de Touma para recuperarse trato de caminar, pero lo único que sintió Vento del frente fue que algo la impacto en la barbilla mandándola al mundo de los sueños

Touma, con su brazo derecho extendido vio a Vento caer inconsciente

Sabiendo que el ha vencido, dirige su mirada hacia Kazakiri Hyoka

Touma: venga índex, termina luego con esto – dijo mientras se acercaba unos pasos

Decidió sentarse en el suelo mientras esperaba el final, había gastado mucha energía contra Vento, además de haber corrido por media ciudad

Pasaron largos minutos en los que vio a Hyoka, hasta que lentamente la luz que la rodeaba se esfumo, allí el supo que por fin, todo había concluido

Pero… sintiendo algo malo, se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose de ver a un hombre cargando a Vento en sus brazos

El hombre tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, solo mirando su rostro, Touma supo que el había pasado por muchos combates, su ropa era de color azul y blanca

Touma: dime, ¿Quién eres? – pregunto levantándose sin dejar de verle

¿?: mi nombres es Aqua de la retaguardia, soy miembro del asiento a la derecha de dios – dijo serio

Touma: ya veo, eres compañero de Vento – susurro mirándole – deja a Vento aquí, no hay razón para que la lleves de vuelta – dijo serio

Aqua: no puedo cumplir con eso, Kamijou Touma, a pesar de que ella ha usado al asiento a derecha de dios para sus propios fines, ella ha jurado lealtad, por lo que debo llevarla de vuelta – dijo serio – no te preocupes, hoy no he venido como enemigo, pero, por tu bien, espero que no tengamos que cruzar caminos nuevamente – dijo retirándose

Touma vio como aquel hombre se retiraba, algo en lo mas profundo de su ser le decía que jamás debía enfrentarle

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	9. EPILOGO SAGA 1

EPILOGO SAGA 1: PREPARATIVOS PARA EL OSCURO FUTURO

Han pasado algunos días desde el incidente con Vento del frente, Touma había esperado a que Hyoka se despertara para llevarla con índex, ya que no podía llevarla mientras estuviese inconsciente

En estos momentos, índex estaba fuera con Hyoka en algún lugar de la ciudad, algo que le alegraba por que en verdad necesitaba pensar

Touma (pensamientos): si lo que Vento del frente dijo es cierto, entonces en algún momento tendré que pelear contra ese hombre…aqua de la retaguardia, sentí temor al verle, ese hombre sin duda podría asesinarme si llegase a enfrentarlo, pero además de el, aun debe haber al menos un par mas de miembros de ese grupo, el asiento a la derecha de dios, mierda, nunca quise ser el enemigo de la iglesia, mi suerte rebasa todo lo conocido, a este paso tendré suerte si no me veo envuelto en alguna clase de guerra – pensaba mientras sonreía levemente

¿?: creí que habías dejado de fumar Kami-yan – comento una voz

Kamijou miro a la persona que hablo, era Motoharu, su compañero de clases y vecino de apartamento

Touma: creo que, puedo hacer una excepción considerando los últimos eventos – dijo mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca

Motoharu: me he enterado, kami-yan, esta vez si que estas metido en algo bien turbio – comento el espía – el asiento a la derecha de dios es un grupo muy peligroso, esta vez has tenido algo de suerte en vencer a Vento del frente, pero todavía quedan tres miembros que son igual o mas peligrosos que ella – dijo serio

Touma: lo se, después de haber vencido a Vento, conocí a aqua de la retaguardia que vino para llevársela – comento serio – ese tipo, me produjo una sensación de temor que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, ese sujeto es realmente peligroso, tal vez la persona mas peligrosa que he conocido y conoceré – dijo recordando a ese hombre

Motoharu en ese momento ensombreció la mirada, el por su trabajo de espía sabia quien era ese hombre, nunca lo había visto cara a cara, pero su fama es bien conocida

Mientras tanto, en un lugar en el que el acceso era imposible salvo para unos pocos, dentro de una capsula se encontraba el jefe de ciudad academia, Aleister Crowley

Aleister: bien, sin duda el imagine breaker puede lograr lo que sea si se encamina de la forma correcta, pero aun no ha madurado como debería, creo que será necesario usar métodos "mas eficientes" – susurro para si mismo mientras sonreía

Frente a el, una pantalla mostraba una fotografía de Kamijou Touma junto a su información y al medio del informe en letras rojas apareció la frase

"orden de asesinato"

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar abandonado, un joven de cabello rubio cubierto por una chaqueta naranja miraba unos planos

Hamazura: jefe Ritoku, ¿Qué hace? – pregunto viendo a su líder

Ritoku: torpe, hoy se supone que me reuniría con Kamijou-san – dijo serio – llámale de inmediato para que vaya – dijo mientras salía del lugar

Hamazura hizo lo que su jefe dijo de inmediato

CON KAMIJOU

Luego de hablar con Motoharu y haber recibido la llamada de hamazura, fue rápidamente hacia donde se suponía debía estar Ritoku

Al llegar al lugar indicado, Touma comienza a buscar con la vista, pero una mano le toca el hombro

Al darse la vuelta, ve a una persona de gran tamaño con el cuerpo robusto

Touma: ¿ritoku? – pregunto mirando al hombre que sonrió levemente

Ritoku: ha pasado mucho tiempo Kamijou-san – dijo el hombre – bueno, no tengo demasiado tiempo del que disponer como me gustaría tener, así que ire al grano directamente – dijo serio a lo que Touma asintió – el incidente en donde tu equipo fue destruido, la persona que causo ese desastre, se llama Mugino Shizuri, la que fue hasta días previos al ataque tu novia – dijo para gran consternación de Touma

La mente de Touma sufrió un intenso dolor… pero no tan grande como en su pecho

Ritoku: ¿estas bien?, se que puede ser duro escuchar esto, pero esa es la información que he conseguido – comento mirando a Kamijou – me ha costado mucho conseguirla, pero una vez me salvaste así que quería pagar mi deuda contigo, si necesitas algo de mi o de mis chicos, contáctanos por favor, no dudare en ayudarte – dijo mientras se retiraba

Touma se sentó en una banca cercana, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos

Touma (pensamientos): ¿tenia una novia?, NO, espera, eso no es lo que importa, ella asesino a personas que eran cercanas a mi, tal vez eran amigos o conocidos, necesito respuestas, necesito encontrar a Mugino Shizuri, no importa que clase de relación tuvimos, definitivamente obtendré respuestas – pensó seriamente – y para ello, primero necesito dos cosas, la caja que oculta en su apartamento y la ayuda de Motoharu

Se puso de pie rápidamente y emprendió camino hasta su apartamento

FIN EPILOGO


	10. SAGA 2 PROLOGO PARTE 1

SAGA 2: GUERRA INTERNA A TRES BANDOS

PROLOGO PARTE 1: ORDEN

Veía aquel cuerpo inconsciente, iluminado por las llamas del fuego cercano, limpiando su propia sangre que caía por el costado de su cabeza, miro a donde se encontraba la mujer con apariencia parecida a la numero 3 de ciudad academia, solo que mas grande

Aquel chico con la peor suerte conocida en la vida, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Touma: ¿se encuentra bien señorita Misuzu? – pregunto viendo a la mujer

Misuzu: si, claro, gracias por venir en mi ayuda – dijo sonriéndole al chico

Touma: no se preocupe, de todas formas estaba cerca de aquí y necesitaba hablar con el – dijo mientras miraba a un chico de cabello rubio en el suelo

Misuzu: ¿le conoces? – pregunto sorprendida

Touma: si, somos "viejos conocidos" – dijo sonriendo

La Misaka mayor se extraño por el tono usado al decir la frase pero supuso que no era nada importante

Touma coloco el cuerpo de Shiage en la espalda cargándolo

Touma: le llevare al hospital, por favor llame una ambulancia para que puedan encargarse de los demás – dijo comenzando a hacer su camino

De camino al hospital, Shiage despertó, miro a Touma con algo de molestia

Hamazura: jefe – dijo ásperamente

Touma: ya te lo dije, algo tan tonto como los niveles no debe detenerte – dijo serio – pero hay algo que necesito que hagas por mi – dijo mirándole

Hamazura se extraño, el tono y la forma en que le miraba aquel chico de cabello oscuro en punta era inusual

Hamazura: ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto algo extrañado suponiendo que no debía negarse

Touma: necesito… toda la cooperación tuya en cuanto encuentre a Mugino Shizuri – dijo mientras hamazura entrecerraba los ojos

Hamazura: ese nombre lo menciono el jefe Ritoku, entiendo, hare lo que este a mi alcance – dijo serio – ya puedes bajarme, las heridas no son tan malas a pesar de que me golpeaste mucho – comento con una sonrisa

Touma: je, lo siento, solo quería romperte el tabique pero como estabas empecinado en matarla no podía retroceder – comento riendo

Hamazura: de todas formas, debe haber una manera mejor para decir que necesitas hablar que darme un rodillazo a la nariz – comento mirando a Touma

Touma: jajaja, lo siento, a veces me puedo pasar – comento riendo mientras veía alejarse a hamazura

Touma saco su teléfono y marco un numero, luego de hablar unos minutos se dirigió al hospital, donde el doctor cara de rana le atendió

Doctor rana: tu…¿seguro que no tienes fetiches de enfermera? – pregunto a un Touma cansado

Touma: de tantas veces que pregunta eso, pierde la gracia y me convenzo mas de que usted acepto el trabajo por eso únicamente – dijo cansado

Doctor rana: venga, no es para que te molestes – comento sonriendo

Luego de haber aplicado el tratamiento correspondientes para las heridas que tenia, dejo que el chico de cabello en punta se retirara tranquilo

Pero en las puertas del hospital un chico de cabello rubio con camisa hawaiana le esperaba

Touma: ¿lo tienes, Tsuchimikado? – pregunto serio

Tsuchimikado: nunca fallo en esto Kami-yan – comento mirando a su compañero – pero aun así, me sorprende que quieras averiguar sobre esta chica, ¿sera que la quieres agregar a tu harem? – pregunto sonriendo

Touma: hare mas que eso – respondió viendo la hoja en su mano

En ella, aparecia la imagen de una chica, al lado de la imagen, decía el nombre: MUGINO SHIZURI

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un lugar donde el acceso era imposible en todo sentido normal, un hombre de apariencia joven sonreía, ya que en múltiples lugares, se recibia una orden

Esa orden, era de asesinato, la persona a la que grupos se disponían a asesinar era… KAMIJOU TOUMA


	11. SAGA 2 PROLOGO PARTE 2

PROLOGO PARTE 2: AQUELLA QUE DESTRUYO UNA VIDA NO INEXISTENTE

Se despertó con algo de pereza, sus largos cabellos estaban nuevamente arremolinados, tendría que pasar varios minutos arreglándose

Se dirigió al baño donde tomo un baño caliente, algo que le refrescaba en cierta medida

Luego salió y se vistió con un traje sencillo compuesto por una blusa de tirantes blanca y encima un chaleco naranjo, mientras que en la parte inferior unos pantalones color azul con unas botas de tacón café

Salió hacia la cocina, donde se preparo un café, estaba extrañada de que no haya nadie ya que generalmente a esa hora sus compañeras estaban allí haciendo algo de ruido, pero no le importo en lo absoluto

Luego de beber la amarga bebida, salió a dar una vuelta por la calle, pero curiosamente no había nadie

Las calles estaban desiertas, eso comenzó a preocuparle, esto no era normal en ningún nivel

Camino algunos minutos pero no encontró a nadie, tampoco escuchaba alguno de los sonidos normales a esa hora en la mañana

Pero cuando comenzaba a preguntarse que pasaba, una voz llego a sus oídos

¿?: te matare – dijo la voz la cual ella reconoció

Solo basto un pestañeo para que el lugar donde ella estaba cambiase

Ahora se encontraba en una bodega en llamas, donde varios cuerpos estaban tirados en el suelo sangrando

Pero lo que ella no deseaba ver, era al único de pie en esa masacre

Un chico de cabello oscuro en punta, con su camisa blanca teñida de la sangre de los cuerpos que le rodeaban, mirándole con furia y evidente deseo de hacer daño

Aquel chico solo pronuncio una frase que le introdujo un miedo indescriptible

¿?: NO IMPORTA COMO, TE ENCONTRARE Y TE ACABARE…MUGINO SHIZURI – grito colérico aquel joven mirando a la mujer que se encontraba en un área superior

La joven corrió alejándose de allí junto a otras tres, reprimía los sentimientos disfrazándolos con una mascara hecha de orgullo

Cuando pestañeo, vio el techo de su habitación, a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello corto color castaño vestida únicamente con una playera roja y unos shorts azules

Mugino: ¿Qué rayos quieres Kinuhata? – pregunto molesta

Kinuhata: nos llego… una super orden que… creo es mejor que veas – dijo nerviosa, algo que extraño a su compañera ya que sabia perfectamente como era la de pelo castaño

Al levantarse de la cama, sintió un mal presentimiento, como que algo no iba a ir bien si salía de la habitación, pero haciendo caso omiso, salió con Kinuhata, allí encontró a otras dos chicas, la primera era de cabello rubio vestida con una falda y un chaleco abotonado mientras la segunda tenia el cabello negro vestía un buzo azul, ambas miraban una hoja en la mesa

Mugino: ¿Qué pasa con la estúpida orden, acaso se equivocaron y pusieron a alguien de la mesa directiva? – comento despectivamente tomando en sus manos la hoja para quedar inmóvil con los ojos abiertos de par en par

Las chicas presentes miraban a Mugino, esperando una reacción, pero ella solo pudo caer desmayada

En la hoja se encontraba la foto del nivel cero, Kamijou Touma, debajo de sus datos, se encontraba la orden de asesinato

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, en una habitación de apartamentos, dos chicos se encontraban hablando, uno tenia el cabello rubio y vestia una camisa hawaiana con pantalones negros mientras que el otro tenia puesto una playera blanca con pantalones verdes

Eran Tsuchimikado y Touma

Tsuchimikado: ¿estas seguro totalmente? – dijo guardando la hoja que tenia en su mano

Touma: te has arriesgado suficiente por mi, has lo que creas mejor, aunque seguro te resultara beneficioso – comento mirando a su amigo

Tsuchimikado: jeje, kami-yan, me conoces muy bien, deberé de cuidarme – comento sonriendo

Touma: de ti puedo esperar lo que sea 008 – comento en broma

Tsuchimikado: jajajaja, por mi existe el 007 – comento sonriendo para luego cambiar la expresión – aquí tengo eso que me entregaste hace tiempo – dijo sacando de debajo de un estante una caja pequeña

El de cabello rubio se la entrego al peli negro, que al abrirla vio una pistola de color plateado

Kamijou tomo el arma y la guardo, su mirada estaba decidida, completamente

Touma: encontrare a Mugino Shizuri y le sacare las respuestas… aun si me veo obligado a usar… estos métodos – dijo mirando el arma en sus manos

Tsuchimikado: mi grupo y yo estaremos moviéndonos por nuestro lado, esta alianza, será algo interesante, kami-yan – comento sonriendo completamente pero a la vez sus ojos adquirían cierto toque de malicia

Ese día, daba inicio a un evento con un desenlace que nadie podría concebir y que podía repercutir en el futuro de forma… irreparable

FIN PROLOGO


	12. UN ENCUENTRO MAS ALLA DE ESTA REALIDAD

CAPITULO 6: UN ENCUENTRO MAS ALLÁ DE ESTA REALIDAD

Varios días después de la reunión con Tsuchimikado, Touma se despedía de Índex, que salía hacia la casa de la profesora Tsukuyomi

Al cerrarse la puerta, la expresión en el rostro de Kamijou cambio completamente a una mas seria, fue directamente hacia su cama la cual levanto rápidamente, sacando de allí el arma que recupero de su viejo amigo

Touma: pensar que yo use esto alguna vez – susurro al recordar como pocos días después del incidente donde perdió la memoria, Motoharu le pregunto si querría que le devolviese su arma

No pensó que llegaría tan rápido el día en que el necesitaría usar un arma así, solo esperaba no tener que dispararla

Guardo el arma en su cintura, tapándola con una camisa gris de manga corta, pocos minutos después salió de su apartamento

Al salir, vio el resplandor del astro solar haciendo su camino a lo mas alto del cielo, todavía faltaban un par de horas para ello, pero era increíble que ya hiciera un calor tan alto desde tan temprano, saco su celular, viendo que todavía eran poco mas de las diez del tres de octubre, decidió ponerse en camino

Touma (pensamientos): iré al distrito tres, según la información de Tsuchimikado, ella es alguna clase de señorita de alta sociedad, por lo que lo mas probable es que la encuentre en los alrededores de ese distrito de alta clase – pensó serio – espero que Tsuchimikado pueda manejar las cosas con su equipo, de ese modo será mas fácil dar con Mugino Shizuri, aunque me pregunto cuantos equipos habrá en esa, "oscuridad" de esta ciudad

Touma dirigió su rumbo hacia el distrito 3, donde se encontraban hoteles y lugares de uso privado, esperaba obtener una pista en ese lugar

Mientras avanzaba por las calles del distrito 1, en el cual se hallaba la mayoría de lugares relacionados al gobierno de la ciudad, sintió su celular vibrar

Touma: ¿hola? – dijo al responder

¿?: kami-yan, soy Tsuchimikado, ha pasado algo que afecta mucho las cosas – dijo serio

Touma se sorprendió, si bien, Motoharu le había dicho durante su ultimo encuentro sobre la orden de asesinato en el, no esperaba algo que pudiese ser peor

Touma: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿acaso te descubrieron? – pregunto preocupado por su amigo

Tsuchimikado: nada de eso, soy demasiado bueno para que me atrapen – al terminar de decir esa frase un sonido de disparo se escucho

Touma eso fue un disparo, ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto exaltado

Tsuchimikado: lo que pasa es que los grupos del lado oscuro de la ciudad han comenzado a atacarse los unos a los otros, ahora mismo nosotros estamos rastreando a los que se rebelaron en contra de la ciudad, por lo que no podre ayudarte con tu búsqueda por ahora, lo siento – dijo mientras se reanudaban los disparos

Touma: no te preocupes, ya has hecho suficiente, por ahora céntrate en volver con vida o quemare tus revistas sobre maids – comento sonriendo a lo que recibió como respuesta un desgarrador no

La llamada se corto después de eso, Touma esperaba que su amigo pudiese volver a salvo, deseaba ayudarle, pero ahora debía centrarse en su búsqueda, además, no es como que su amigo fuera a caer por algo así, siendo el una clase de super agente internacional

Después de casi treinta minutos, llego al distrito 4, donde se detuvo en una tienda de comida rápida

Touma: estos momentos donde estoy solo puedo aprovechar para comprar algo para mi – susurro para si mismo con una sonrisa

En la tienda, compro un café junto con un panecillo

Touma: los precios de esa tienda si que son altos, por suerte índex no esta aquí, si no mi billetera no alcanzaría ni siquiera a mitad de mes – dijo con algo de pesimismo mientras bebía café – adoro esta marca dijo con una sonrisa cuando de pronto un rayo casi le alcanza

Touma se giro para ver a la persona responsable, pero al verla su cara se volvió una de aburrimiento

Touma: ahh, eras tu biri biri – comento sin darle mucha importancia dándole una mascada a su panecillo

Frente a el, la numero 3 de la ciudad se encontraba con cara molesta

Mikoto: TU…¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto mirando a Touma mientras se acercaba lentamente

Esa pregunta hizo sentir mal a Touma por alguna razón conocida

Touma: tanta mala suerte – murmuro desanimado – en fin, ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto mirando a la pelicastaña

Mikoto: ¿Cómo que a que?, claramente me refiero a que hiciste tu para que jugment y anti-skill te busquen – dijo mientras el pelinegro se sorprendía

Eso no lo esperaba, ahora es buscado por toda la ciudad, lo cual no era nada bueno, si era atrapado no podría encontrar a Mugino Shizuri, mas aun, tal vez sea asesinado

Touma: no se a que te refieres, pero parece que de alguna forma me he metido en problemas – comento desviando un poco la mirada

Mikoto: no mientas, te he estado siguiendo, te diriges hacia el distrito 3 ¿no es cierto?

Touma (entrecerrando los ojos): me has estado siguiendo, ¿Cómo una acosadora? – pregunto tratando de desviar el tema

Lo cual logro al ver sonrojarse a Mikoto

Mikoto: ¿a-a-a quien llamas acosadora?, yo solo te seguía por que tu de una u otra forma te metes en problemas – dijo tratando de idear una excusa – además así podría verte – susurro lo ultimo

Touma: ¿Qué dijiste al final?

Mikoto: NADA QUE TE IMPORTE – grito sacando chispas

Touma decidió correr, no tardo mucho en perder a la railgun, por lo que siguió su camino hasta el distrito 3

Luego de casi una hora, llego hasta la parte sur del distrito

Touma: supongo que primero será mejor ver el centro, a lo mejor tengo suerte y alguien le conoce – murmuro comenzando a caminar

Kamijou se encamino hacia el centro del distrito, pero a mitad de camino vio salir humo de un edificio cercano, sintiendo que allí conseguiría algo de información, comenzó a correr hasta el lugar

Luego de unas cuantas cuadras, llego al edificio del que salió el humo, cuando iba a acercarse a la entrada, una pared fue destruida, de ella salió una mujer de cabello largo color café, llevaba puesta una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas, amarrada en la cintura, en sus piernas se podían ver pantis, y de calzado tenia unos tacones, pero su rostro lucia cansado, y su expresión era de ira

De la misma muralla, otra chica salió, llevaba el cabello castaño corto, usaba un chaleco blanco junto a unos shorts, su expresión tambien era cansada, al parecer las dos habían enfrentado a alguien y todavía continuaban peleando

Otra persona salió de la muralla, esta vez era un hombre, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros color rubio pero un poco oscuro, usaba una chaqueta marron al igual que sus pantalones, debajo de la chaqueta tenia una camisa blanca que dejaba ver una playera en v

El hombre sonrió con satisfacción mirando a ambas mujeres

¿?: eso es todo, producto del "mayo oscuro" y la numero 4 nivel 5, ¿o tienen mas? – pregunto con aparente sarcasmo

La mujer de cabello largo, se levanto, Touma la reconoció de inmediato, era a quien estaba buscando

Mugino: maldito Teikoku, su poder es demasiado – murmuro molesta – Kinuhata, ¿puedes seguir peleando? – pregunto mirando a la chica a su lado

Kinuhata: sin super dudas, le pateare el trasero hasta la estratosfera – dijo preparada

El hombre frente a ellas creo dos esferas oscuras, que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ellas, pero antes de que pudiese llegar, en frente de ambas chicas un joven apareció

Mugino abrió los ojos ya que no creía lo que veía, ella reconocería a esa persona sin importar el lugar o el angulo

Frente a ellas, Kamijou Touma las protegía mientras bajaba su mano derecha y en la izquierda, sacaba su arma

Lentamente, Kamijou se giro y camino hacia Shizuri quien no salía del shock

Su compañera a su lado tampoco creía lo que veía, ese joven había detenido el ataque de Teitoku como si nada

El rubio miraba con curiosidad y algo de rabia a Kamijou, no le conocía, pero lo que hizo es algo que va mas allá de el y el numero 1, era inadmisible que algo así sucediese

Mientras tanto, Touma estaba de pie frente a Shizuri que no sabia como reaccionar

De todas las formas posibles, se encontraron así, la mente de Mugino comenzó a revivir viejas memorias donde ella sonreía junto al chico que actualmente esta frente a ella, sonreían juntos, como pareja… pero esos recuerdos se quedaran allí por siempre

Touma se queda mirando a Mugino, la reconoció gracias a la información que Tsuchimikado obtuvo, en realidad era hermosa, como una modelo, pero, una chica como ella fue la que le provoco tanto dolor…

Solo había una forma de saberlo

Levanto el brazo izquierdo y disparo contra Teitoku, quien se protegió de todos los ataques

Touma: largo, este no es lugar para que tu y yo, hablemos, Mugino Shizuri – dijo para luego darse la vuelta encarando al joven frente a el

Kinuhata tomo del brazo a Mugino quien aun no reaccionaba, mientras se alejaba, vio a Touma frente al peligroso de Teitoku

Teitaku: no se que hiciste, pero no volverá a pasar, además, dejaste escaparar a esas dos, por lo que tendré que buscarlas, no sin antes masacrarte – dijo sonriendo levemente – para tu información, soy el numero 2 nivel 5, Kakine Teitoku, y te asesinare para luego ir por ellas – dijo mirando con media sonrisa

Touma: jeje, lo siento, pero las necesito vivas, en especial a la de cabello largo – dijo serio – pero si te opones a eso, entonces deberé destruir esa ilusión – comento mientras cerraba su puño derecho

FIN DEL CAPITULO

HOLA, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN, BUENO, COMO TAL VEZ SE HAYAN DADO CUENTA, ESTE CAP ESTA VINCULADO A LA SAGA DE LA BATALLA REAL ENTRE LAS ORGANIZACIONES COMO ITEM O SCHOOL, PERO COMO DIJE HACE UNOS CAPITULOS, MODIFICARIA LA HISTORIA EN CIERTA FORMA

ASÍ COMO ESTA SAGA, LA CRONOLOGIA TAMBIEN HE DECIDIDO MODIFICARLA, PERO NO MUCHO, DESPUES DE ESTO, VENDRAN LAS EMOCIONANTES BATALLAS CON TERRA OF THE LEFT Y AQUA OF THE BACK

BUENO, ES TODO LO QUE QUERIA COMENTARLES, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP


End file.
